Christopher at Candlelight
Christopher at Candlelight is an episode of the series. Synopsis Oblina is sad because all of her friends are too busy to play with her. She ends up meeting a frog that wants to play (named after and voiced by Christopher Lee)! When Ickis and Krumm meet the frog they are surprised to see that he is wearing a crown. Theme: Fairy tales Plot One day, after school let out, Oblina wants to play with someone, but it turns out that Ickis is assigned by the Gromble to "scare an immigrant off of Lady Liberty," and Krumm is being "Snorched" for tripping a roller skater into the Hudson River, so both guys are too busy to play with Oblina. She was feeling lonesome for a while, until she discovers Christopher, a frog who wears a crown, so she plays with him. Meanwhile, Ickis and Krumm come home, until they find their room empty, with Oblina gone. Ickis then reminds Krumm of the Monster Credo, "Never scare solo," because Oblina is one of them, and they never leave one of their own. And with that, the guys set off to find their friend. At the Manhattan Bridge, Christopher shows Oblina his home, reminding her of the "Troll Under Bridge" myth. After a subway ride, Ickis & Krumm spot Oblina, who introduces them to Christopher. Krumm's external eyes notice the frog is wearing a crown on his head, while Oblina took Christopher with her back to the Academy. Once at home, Krumm is prompted to think the frog is Frog Prince from the story of the prince who was turned into a frog by an evil wizard, and the only way he can become a prince again is if a princess kisses him. Since Oblina is the closest thing to a princess, because her family is wealthy, and she has big lips, Ickis and Krumm convince Oblina to kiss the frog. Oblina is reluctant to let him go at first, but Ickis adds that it is for best, so she agrees. The next day, the monsters drive Christopher to the Boldt Castle in Alexandria Bay, because Krumm believes the frog's family is there. With as much dignity as she could muster, Oblina kisses the frog, but when she does, he becomes Prince Christopher, because his parents were British monarchs; although Oblina is sad that her frog friend no longer is, Christopher tells her that they can still be friends with him as a prince, so this makes Oblina happy again. And with that, the monsters take leave of Christopher and drive away back to New York. Trivia Inspiration This episode is inspired by a Sesame Street episode which also starred a crown wearing frog. Early Concept Krumm was originally intended to guess the Monster Credo, "With great power comes great responsibility," but it was changed to "Fright makes right," because it was slightly out of character, as he and Ickis are wondering about Oblina's absence for the sake of monster-kind, not New York. Connection 1997 was the same year that Real Monsters aired its final season, and It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown was released on TV. Commercial Breaks # Peanuts # Licence to Kill Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with early concepts